


As the winter fades away, just like old memories

by HannahBuns



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftermath, Dave | Technoblade-centric, Dream SMP War, Dream Smp, I'm Sorry, Memories, Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Might be OOC, Moving On, No Dialogue, No Smut, OOC, One Shot, Slight spoilers, Spoilers, okay i do spoil one big event that happens, so if you haven't been catching up with the dream smp war dont read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahBuns/pseuds/HannahBuns
Summary: Technoblade walked through the forest, away from a nation that has been destroyed a long time ago.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	As the winter fades away, just like old memories

As he walks away from the ruins of a once-powerful and beautiful country, he can't help but smirk.  
It had been a year since Wilbur Soot had hit the button. A year since he watched the country Wilbur oh-so-loved get destroyed before his very own eyes. It was amusing, he thought. His home that he made with his son and friends, the one he spent a long time on, building and improving, gone in the push of a button. He could never forget the look of satisfaction as Wilbur watched the explosions, destroying everything he once loved and fought for.

Now, a year later, the only thing that's left of L'Manburg was the ruins. Though enveloped with vines, moss, and all sorts of flora, he could still make out the shape of the structures that were once there. Even now, he can remember how the streets of L'manburg looked like, despite the massive holes caused by the TNT. The memories of the L'Manbergians walking down the streets, chattering and laughing, having fun, was slowly withering away. After all, people are most prone to remember the sorrowful and tragic experiences in their life. He found that humorous yet so confusing. Even so, he didn't think much of it. Thinking of things like that was useless.  
He didn't feel much when remembering those things. He wasn't a L'Manburg citizen, and the only reason he ever joined forces with Pogtopia was that he wanted to overthrow the government and fight, and he did exactly that. He killed his allies, he killed his enemies, and he watched other people get slaughtered.

Techno sighed. Yes, he's committed many sins without even caring. He's always going to have the blood of the people he has mercilessly slaughtered on his hands. Yet, he felt some guilt and even some sympathy for the L'Manbergians and Pogtopians.  
He looked up at the clear, blue sky and took in a deep breath. He focused on the melting snow that was crunching beneath his boots with each step he took. The sploshing of the wet grass that moderately started growing now that most of the snow had begun melting. The cold, lifeless, silver winter was fading away, and the season of fresh beginnings is getting closer and closer. The temperature increases, the animals that were oblivious to the things that have been happening while they hibernated start waking up, birds started singing their songs again. The blossoms start blooming again- leaves begin growing on the naked trees. Everything was reborn.

Techno snorted. Maybe he could take some advice. There's no reason to think about the dead, or what they did to a now-dilapidated place. He needs to move onward and start anew.  
All in all, the winter fades away, just like old memories.  
.  
.  
.  
Technoblade has left the game.


End file.
